Love is Complicated
by MusicLover765
Summary: What happens when Cece starts to fall for Gunther, but conflict strikes/Rocky is in love with Deuce, but his girlfriend is in the way?
1. LoveStruck

**This is my first fanfic (so please be nice :D ), I hope you like it and excuse me if I make any mistakes :P (The A and W buttons on my keyboard are kind of busted)**

**I do not own Shake it up or the characters used (I wish I did xD )**

**What happens when Cece tries to be Rocky's matchmaker, and Rocky tries to be Cece's matchmaker? Please read! :)**

It was an average summer day in Chicago (or so it seemed), and Rocky and Cece were sitting on the apartment doorstepseating ice cream cones which were gradiually melting. They licked their ice cream, watching couples pass by- watching them hold hands, hug, and kiss. Rocky and Cece sighed that they didn't have a boyfriend- while it seemed that the rest of Chicago did.

"What's up chicas?" Deuce asked as he sat down next to Rocky. "Feelin' a little down today..." Rocky replied- her voice even sounded sad. "Why?" "We don't have a boyfriend" Rocky says sadly looking at her feet. "Yeah, and it's like every one else is in a relationship, like even you're in a relationship (with Dina), and I don't know how that's even possible!" says Cece. "Your mean!" says Deuce a little offended, but has gotten used to it. "Would ya have me any other way than myself?" Cece says playfully.

Rocky's POV:

_He's so cute when he gets offended- what am I talking about? He's cute all the time!_ She looks dreamily at Deuce as Cece and Deuce talked. She was is such a haze that she couldn't concentrate on what they were disscussing- only on him and his dark brown eyes. Deuce turned to me and asked me something- but I couldn't hear. "Rocky!" Deuce said loudly. Rocky immediatley snapped out of her haze and onto the real world. "uh..yeah Deuce?" "Are you okay?" "Um, yeah, I'm fine," Rocky replied. I didn't even realize that my ice cream was melting onto my hand. Deuce pointed at my hand, and I finally noticed. "Oh, uh..I'm gonna go wash the ice crem off...hey Deuce, you wanna ice cream cone?" "Uh, no thanks," said Deuce and he smiled at me. I felt my heart melt. It did everytime he smiled like that.

I went upstairs and washed the ice cream off at the sink. I felt...in love with him and everything about him. But another side of me was mad...mad that he was already taken by Dina. If only he was single again, but it had been several weeks and their relationship is remaining strong. I also wondered what Cece and Deuce were talking about while she was gone...

Deuce's POV:

"That must have been an interesting haze she was in if she didn't realize ice crem was melting on her..." Cece looked at me surprised, like I was supposed to kno something she did. "Deuce, she was thinking about you! Didn't you see her? She was looking at you and smiling during her haze!" "Really?" "You'd have to be an idiot to not reliaze that...so that explains why you didn't know" Cece said mocking Deuce. "Oh really?" "You heard me!"

I've had feelings for Rocky for a long time, but I didn't know if Rocky felt the way I do about her. Until now...but I don't know if I should tell Rocky how I feel about her, since I have a girlfriend...Cece interuppted my thoughts. "She's totally into you! If you weren't with Dina, you two would be an awsome couple!" Cece said then smiled. I couldn't stop thinking about Rocky, but managed to smile back.

**Sorry about the short chapter! **

**Anyway, was it good? Was it bad? Tell me what you think! Please review!**

**Five reviews and I'll write a next chapter :D Please be nice **

**I promise more Cece and Gunther will be in the next chapter :DDD **


	2. The Blue Eyes

**Thank you so much for the nice reviews!** **:D**

**(I do not own Shake It Up or the characters) **

**Well, here ya go, the second chapter! *Cece and Gunther ftw! :D***

The next day at school, Rocky and Cece arrived at their lockers right on que and stuffed their lockers with textbooks and papers. "Hey Rocky, can I borrow your lipgloss for a second?" asked Cece. "Uh, sure," Rocky suddenly widened her eyes. Cece was about to open Rocky's locker when Rocky smacked her hand away lightly, yet firmly. "Uh, I'll get it for you," Rocky sid as she opened her locker a little trying to get the lipgloss. Cece was confused. "Why don't you open it all the way?" "Uh...no reason.." Cece got suspicious and tried to yank the door open. "Your hiding something, i know it!"Cece yelled as she tried to open the locker, but Rocky was trying to close it. "What are you talking about? I am not!" With all her might, Cece finally got the locker open and saw a picture of Deuce with a heart drawn on his face in the back of Rocky's locker.

Cece looked at Rocky. "You totally dig him, i knew it!" "Sssssshhhh! I don't him to hear you," Rocky said in hushed tone. "Why don't you tell him?" "He has a girlfriend, remember...and if he's with her, then he obviously doesn't feel the way I do about him." Rocky said sadly. "I am going to get you two together if it's the last thing I do before I die!" Cece said confidently. "If you keep up your soda habit, that wont be long" Rocky teased.

Gunther walked by(sparkly as always), walked to his locker and admired himself in the mirror. Rocky took this as an opportunity. "Cece, what do you think about Gunther?" Rocky asked- _They would mke such a cute couple! :) _"I think he's really weird and wears more sparkles than the cheerleaders." "Well, other than his clothes, his eyes are really sparkly and blue, has great hair and understands women." Rocky said trying to get Cece to motice those things. "So would that make him gay or something?" Cece asked jokingly. "Cece!" Rocky raised her voice, but she couldn't help but giggle a little. Deuce passed by and Rocky smiled heavenly. "I gotta go, see you in history soon!" Rocky said as she ran to Deuce.

Cece was applying her lipgloss when they showed up behind her. "I am Gunther!" "And I am Tinka!" "and we are the Hessenheffers!" The twins smiled. "Damn it!" Cece quickly looked in her locker mirror and saw tht she had streaked her lipgloss across her cheek when Gunther and Tinka surprised her with their old introduction. "Looks better that way in my opinion, makes you look less appealing" Tinka said harshly seeing Cece's lipgloss accident. Tinka smiled with pleasure and then walked away to her class leaving just Cece and Gunther. "Sorry about that Cece," "It's fine, I got it off and-" Cece turned to Gunther holding her textbooks, and then they were both staring at eachother. She was so captivated that her hands felt like Jell-o and let her textbooks collapse to the ground. Then her attention redirected onto the textbooks. "Ugh, I'm so gonna be late" Cece said as she knelt own to pick up her books. Gunther dropped down to the ground as well to help her. He handed her science textbook to her, and as she reached for it looking at the other books, their hands touched. They both looked down t their collided hands, dropped the book, nd looked up at eachother one last time. Cece felt like a shooting star on the inside, and Gunther felt like fireworks.

_Cece: It's true, his eyes are beautiful, sparkly, and blue as can be...what am I saying?_

_Gunther: Wow...Cece is breathtaking..._

_._

Cece felt s though she were in a trance. Gunther started leaning in towards Cece. Cece panicked. She released her hand from his and stood up with her books. "I...uh...hhave to gget to class...bbye," Cece managed to spill out and walked away. Gunther stood up slowly and still had his eyes on Cece. _Gunther: Wow...so close..._

Cece still couldn't process what had happened, even though it occured several class periods back. _Cece: He almost kissed me! I can't believe it! My frienemy...his eyes are so beautiful...WHAT AM I SAYING? _ Cece didn't want her first kiss to be stolen by him, Gunther Hessenheffer, the weirdo since the first grade..._Cece: His hair looked amazing! ugh! snap out of it girlie! C...Could I be falling for Gunther? Agh my head hurts! _

Cece held her head forcefully trying to flush the headache away- thinking a lot did that to her. Then suddenly she tripped over someone's foot and she braced herself for the fall, but someone caught her. When she opened her eyes, Gunther's face was what she was, and he was holding her, one hand behind her head and one behind her back, They were still in the same position as when he prevented her from colliding with the hard floor. Then Gunther stood Cece up on her feet. "Are you okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine, uh..thanks," Cece said smiling lightly and she kissed his cheek for a second then began walking away. Gunther's cheeks were burning red just from her kiss on his cheek. He couldn't imagine how he would feel when he got his first kiss, but he hoped it would be Cece who would be his first kiss. "Cece!" Gunther called out. Cece turned towards him. "uh, do you wan to do something later maybe?" "uh, sure, i guess so." Cece blushed and then continued walking through the halls.

_Cece: I think I'm falling for Gunther Hessenheffer..._

_Gunther: I have liked her for a long time, and now were at this level, I feel like the luckiest guy on Earth!_ Gunther walked to his next class joyfully.

Deuce and Dina were talking to eachother and laughing on the apartment doorsteps. Rocky and Cece walked up and Rocky's joy had faded. "Hey Dina, can I talk to you over there for a minute?" "uh...okay," Dina stood up, mouthed be right back to Deuce, and walked towards Cece.

**Cece's POV**

I walked Dina around the corner and I'm now the matchmaker. "So Dina, how is you and Deuce's relationship so far?" "Um, going okay..." "Are you interested in any other guy t school?" "Uh, i dont know..." "What about that cute guy in homeroom?" "Cece, why are you asking me these questions?" "No reason..." Cece says trying not to blow her cover. "Dina, I he to tell you something.." "What is it?" Dina asked little worried. "Deuce...is in love with another girl." Dina widened her eyes in shock. She couldn't get any words out of her mouth. "I don't know who the girl is..." Cece lied to Dina, and Dina was actually believing this. Cece is quite a good lier. "I...I hve to go..." Dina said walking away passing by Rocky and Deuce- avoiding eye contact with Deuce.

"Dina? Dina!" Deuce shouted to her and ran towards her.

Rocky looked at me. "What did you do?" "You don't need to know...oh, that reminds me, Gunther wants to go minigolfing," Cece said and actually smiled. Rocky seemed surprised. "Since when did you start hanging out with Gunther?" "It's a long story.." "I hve nothing else to do, spill it!" Rocky said excitedly."This morning, Gunther and Tinka said their intro behind me when I was applying lipgloss and it ended up on my cheek. Then she left and he said sorry, I turned around and we sort of..connected...we stared at eachother, like we were under a spell...then I accidently dropped my books I was holding. He helped me pick them up, and he gve me one and our hands connected and we looked at eachother again. You were right, his eyes are gorgeous," "I didn't say gorgeous" "Oh, you know what I mean. Then he leaned toards me, but I panicked and left. Then later, I tripped and he caught me. Then he asked if he wanted to hang out and I said yes. I admit it, I'm starting to gain feelings for Gunther.." "Starting to gain feelings? Oh please.."Rocky said teasingly "Oh shut up!" said Cece

**Deuce's POV**

"Dina! What's wrong?" Deuce asked repeatedly. "Get the hell away from me you sh*t!" "Woah woah woah, what was that for?" Deuce got offended, usually he did by Cece but not by Dina. She was usully so nice, caring, and loving with him. This is a side of Dina he had never seen before...

Deuce firmly grasped her shoulders. "Dina, please tell me what's wrong!" Dina swiftly turned around and slapped him. "What the hell was that for?" Deuce shouted holding his cheek- like Rocky and Cece when they do their slap swear. "I know you love another girl!" "What are you talking about?" Before she could answer his question, she ran away from him, tears pouring down her cheeks. Deuce just stood there confused.

**Please Review/Favorite/subscribe**

**Let me know how it was-good/bad- what do you think?**

**At least five reviews and I'll write the next chapter :)**

**Peace! :D**


	3. The Fair

**Chapter 3**

**Thanks for the reviews! **

**To: SediAlwaysWins: Sorry if that part in chapter 2 was similar to your story, I didn't mean to copy you or anything**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shake it up or the characters**

**Sorry if I make any mistakes and if the chapter gets boring, I apologize :P **

**Hope you like it! :)**

**The next day:**

**Cece's POV: **

*BEEP BEEP!*

Cece picked up her cell phone, and discovered she had recieved a text from Gunther. Cece blushed a little.

G: Hello baby! :D

C: Sup :)

G: When do you want me to pick you up for our date?

C: It's not a date, and you can pick me up at four o' clock

G: Okay Cece, you can call it whatever you you want ;D

C: lol :) gtg, see ya later!

Cece put down her phone blushing and hopped into the shower. Then she got dressed in a stylish red- sparkly shirt, black vest, dark grey jeans, red high-tops, and of course- accessories! She then styled her hair and then applied her makeup and sparkly-cherry lipgloss. She was ready.

While she waited for Gunther, she watched re-runs of Shake It Up Chicago, smiling when Gunther came up on the screen. _C: He looks so hot... :) _At last, the doorbell rang and Cece got up to see Gunther on the other side of the door. _C: Omigod...he looks so sexy right now :D_

_G: Wow... Cece looks so sexy in sparkles :DDD _They both smiled at eachother, then they linked their arms together and were on their way to the Annual Chicago Fair.

**Gunther's POV:**

The entire way to the fair, Cece and Gunther's hands never let go for a second. He wished it would never end. When they got there, Cece and Gunther strolled around, looking at the games they can play and the rides they can go on.

"Gunther, can you win me a bear?" Cece asked, pointing at a ring toss game.

"Of course, Baby!" Gunther said in his normal thick accent. Cece couldn't help but giggle.

Gunther aimed at the bottles, and got the ring around each one with steady, swift motion.

"WINNER!"

Gunther was handed a large stuffed animal bear, which at that moment, gave it to Cece. Cece smiled and he kissed her forehead.

**Rocky's POV**

Rocky found Deuce on the apartment doorsteps -he was crying, not sobbing,but crying and nose reddish and raw. She hated to see her favorite dark brown eyes teared up. She walked up to him and sat down next to him and held his arm gently. This caused him to look at her, and her favorite dark brown eyes looked drained, drained from life and hope s we know it. "Deuce, I need to talk to you, come on," she walked him upstairs to her apartment and to her bedroom. They both sat down on her bed, and she held him patting his back while his tears swelled up. "Deuce, please tell me what happened...please?" "D-dina...broke up with me...she told me that I was in love with someone else..." "I'm so sorry Deuce..." she kept holding him in her warm and loving arms as he cried, let out the pain which had bundled up inside him...

"So, you wanna go watch a movie or something?" Deuce said when he finally stopped crying. Rocky shook her head a little. "No..." Rocky leaned towards Deuce and gently kissed his soft, pink lips. The kiss lasted about five seconds when Rocky realized what she had just done. Deuce was staring at her, surprised. "I-I'm so s-sorry Deuce, I'll j-just go," Rocky said softly as she got up to leave her room, when Deuce stood up and gently got hold of her wrist. "Don't be sorry Rocky," he said as he put his hand lightly on her cheek and leaned towards her, his lips suddenly touching hers soothingly. Rocky kissed back and they landed on her bed. Rocky layed down on top of Deuce and they continued kissing, occasionally moving from the positons they were in. Rocky and Deuce felt s if fireworks shot off in the air shaped like hearts.

They eventully seperated because they were out of breathe. They stared at eachother, smiling awkwardly. "Uh, that was nice," Rocky said, not knoing what to say. Deuce nodded. "Deuce, can I tell you something?" "uh, sure." Rocky breathed heavily, "I've loved you for a long time, and I was always jealous of your girlfriend...or...ex girlfriend..." Rocky managed to spill out. "Why were you jealoud of her?" "B-because...she was with you..." Rocky said softly and smiled lightly. "Why didn't you tell me you liked me?" "I was afraid you'd turn me don't because you didn't like me back like I do." "But Rocky, I've always liked you back like that..." Deuce said nervously. Rocky looked shocked. "You do?" "If I didn't like you that way, do you think I would've kissed you like I did few minutes go?" "I guess not.." They smiled at eachother and went to the park.

**Cece's POV**

Cece and Gunther had played a bunch of games and rode a lot of rides at the fair. Cece practically needed a wagon to hold all the stuffed animals in! "So, what ride do you want to go on now?" Gunther asked looking around for a ride. "Um, how about the ferris wheel?" So they headed towards the ferris wheel, leaving the bunch of stuffed animals by the gate, hoping nobody would steal them. Cece and Gunther sat down in a one of the cars and they went around multiple times. "It's so pretty up here..." Cece said smiling at the entire city. But Gunther wasn't looking at the city, he was looking at her, and how beautiful she looked with the soft breeze blowing through her ginger hair.

Gunther brought up the courage to make a move. He placed his fingertips to touch her chin and to turn her head his way gently, they were looking at eachother and he leaned in slowly (sun starting to go down) and their lips connected. Cece and Gunther had never kissed anybody before, but they were so happy they were eachother's first kiss. Cece heard a love song and Gunther heard a million violins as they kissed. The kiss seemed like a lifetime, but actually a few minutes. When they pulled apart, they gasped for air, and held eachother's hands once more. Cece have Gunther her sweetest smile and Gunther did the same.

**Gunther's POV**

Everything seemed so perfect, but that moment ended. At that moment, the ferris wheel had abruptly stopped, and Gunther slid under the bar and was holding onto the car for dear life. "CECE!" "GUNTHER!" Cece was holding onto his hand and tried not to let go. She used all of the power in her body to keep him from falling, but she wasn't strong enough to pull him up. (Their car was in the middle/front of the tall ferris wheel). Gunther was screaming and Cece was shouting for help at the top of her lungs. Suddenly 911 arrived, and they were setting up to get Gunther down. But Cece and Gunther's hands got sweaty and slippery, and their hands began to slip. "GUNTHER!" Cece yelled as they started to slip (her other hand is holding onto the car so she doesn't fall down as well), "CECE!" Gunther yelled back. Cece managed to lean down a bit and whispered to him dramatically, "I love you..." "I love you too Cece, I will survive...for us...," Gunther said, out of breath from the screaming.

Our hands slipped from eachother's, and I screamed, and I heard Cece scream, "NOOOOOOO!" I felt a hard thud against my head and my whole body. Everything went blurry, and I blacked out and my eyes couldn't help but close.I heard screams at every corner, sirens, shouting, and the sobs of my beloved Cece Jones.

**Please review! :D**

**Tell me what you think- was it good, bad, boring?**

**I think I will write another chapter, which will be the last- but we'll see how things go :)**


	4. The Hospital

**Chapter 4**

**Thanks for all the reviews, support, and everything else guys! **

**If the chapter gets boring, I apologize, I got writer's block (my worst enemy) :P**

**I do not own Shake It Up or the characters- if I did, Gunther and Cece/ Deuce and Rocky would've been together already C:**

**Hope you like it! :) **

**Cece's POV:**

An ambulance had arrived, and Cece was leaning over Gunther's helpless body, crying her eyes out. She looked at him, stroked his soft, blonde hair and cried even more, holding his hand. She tried to remember the good times they had together, but it just made the pin increase even more. She kissed him softly and whispered in his ear, "I love you..." The ambulance had arrived at the hospital and quickly took gunther inside and to his room for treatment and eventually surgery (in a different room). Cece had to wait in the waiting room before she could go inside his room and see him. It felt like an eternity had passed, but was at least a couple hours.

"Cecelia Jones?" A doctor approached Cece as she sat bored and worried.

"Yes?"

"You may enter Gunther Hessenheffer's room"

Cece smiled weakly as the doctor led her to the room, she was worried about Gunther and if he was going to be okay, but she hoped he would. The doctor opened the door for her, and she walked in slowly towards Gunther. "He hit the ground hard, but not hard enough to kill him on the spot. He's in a coma, but were not sure if he's going to wake up or not..." The doctor explained sadly. Cece felt hot tears running down her cheeks rapidly, like a personal waterfall of sadness, pain, and regret. "Are you going to stay the night or are you planning on going home soon?" "I-I'll stay..." Cece managed to say, standing there frozen on the ground by Gunther's bed. "I'll have his nurse bring in an extra bed for you." The doctor said, then walked off, closing the door behind him.

Cece walked closer toards Gunther, and lifted his blanket up. He had on a hospital gown, and she examined his body which was not covered up. She gasped as she saw the bruises on his skin, mixtures of blue and purple. The bruises were mostly on his legs, arms, and behind his head. But she did not know about his back or any other body parts covered by the gown, but she did not dare to look. Cece suddenly dropped to her knees crying, feeling a thousand pounds of guilt in her chest_. C: It's all my fault..._

The nurse suddenly opened the door with a hospital bed, andsaw Cece crying. "Are you okay sweetie?" Cece turned towrds the nurse and shook her head lightly. The nurse rolled the bed next to Gunther's at a distance, and patted Cece's back gently, and left. Cece stood up, legs shaking, and rolled the bed right next to Gunther's bed, so they were touching, and ripped her scarf in two and used the two peices to tie the rails of the beds together so they wouldn't drift apart (due to the wheels under Cece's bed), and laid down. She scooted closer to Gunther, covered herself up in his blanket as well, and snuggled in his chest. She was wake for a long time, thinking...hoping he will make it. _C: What a first date... _Eventually, she fell asleep snuggled next to Gunther, feeling his body heat gainst her flesh. She hoped to dream a happy dream to get her nervous mind off the situation, but that didn't register.

_It was raining, and everyone was wearing black and holding up umbrellas. I looked around, crying, looking at the wooden coffin that stood in front of me. Tinka and her family were crying, while everyone else had a sad face or their eyes were teary. I walked up slowly to the coffin, looked at it, and fell to my knees sobbing into my hands. Then someone held an unmbrella over the coffin, and I saw Gunther's pale corpse inside. The bruises were invisible due to the makeup, but I felt like the bruises had been transferred to my heart. _

This nightmare had repeated over and over, until late at night, she suddenly screamed loudly and sat up, rubbing her tired eyes. She looked over at Gunther, who was still unconscious, but still breathing. Cece was breathing heavily, and lay back down. She held his hand, put her other hand on his cheek, and gently started kissing his warm lips. She continued this for as long as she could. But what she didn't expect was for Gunther to slowly kiss back. Cece's eyes widened in joy, but still continued to kiss him. She finally stopped to breathe, then layed back down holding his hand. She wasn't sure why she kissed him that, but she then realized why: she missed her Gunther...

**THE NEXT DAY **

**Cece's POV:**

Gunther's parents, Tinka, Rocky, and even Deuce and Ty came by to visit Gunther. Tink cried for Gunther, meanwhile I had run out of tears, I had gone over the limit yesterday. I sat in a chair next to his bed watching as Tinka and his parents cried, and Rocky, Deuce, and Ty had put flowers on the window ledge. Cece still was sad, but not as much as yesterday because she knew he would eventually wake up. Even if he woke up in 10 years, she would still be there for him.

After an hour, everyone said their goodbyes, but Tinka wanted to stay. "Mother, father, please let me stay!" "Tinka, you need to come home with us, we don't need you getting hurt too." The twins father proclaimed. "Yes, and besides, he has all the company he wants here with him," The mother said smiling at Cece. "Cece, are you okay?" Rocky asked Cece. "Uh, yeah, I'm fine..." "Are you sure?" "Yeah, I'm sure.." "Well, okay, I have to go home," Rocky said walking out of the room with Ty and Deuce. Cece noticed Deuce putting his arm round Rocky, and Cece smiled a little.

After that, it was only Gunther and Cece in the room. Cece sat down in a chair next to Gunther's bed and pulled out her iPod Touch and started listening to music. One hand was holding the iPod Touch and the other was resting on Gunther's bed. All of a sudden, she felt Gunther's hand gradually creeping onto hers and his hand held hers. Cece was looking down at their hands, and smiled, a single tear of hapiness slithering down her cheek.

A week had passed and Cece was still in the hospital with Gunther (school was out for two weeks due to reconstructing). Every time she was asked if she'd like to go home, she refused. She wanted to be there for him. She wanted to stay there with him and see his beautiful, blue eyes open once again, back to the world, back to her world.

Cece kissed Gunther's cheek and she heard someone say, "Cece..." and felt something on her cheek. She touched her cheek, and it was Gunther's hand. She put her hand on top of his. She looked at Gunther, whose eyes were gradually fluttering open. Cece smiled greatly. "...Cece?" "Gunther..are you okay?" Gunther didn't answer her question. "I missed you so much Cece," Gunther said all in one breathe, leaning towards her swiftly, and kissed her. Cece kissed back, and they were at it for several minutes. When they pulled apart, Cece called the nurse and told her that Gunther had woken up. The nurse walked in and checked his medical records. He was free to leave the hospital!

Gunther quickly got dressed in the bathroom, trying to cover the bruises, and they finally left and went to Cece's apartment. They saw Rocky and Deuce kissing on the apartment doorsteps, "Whoa! I knew you guys were dating! Why didn't you tell me?" "I don't know...I forgot to tell you at the hospital.." "Well, I already knew since Deuce put his arm around you at the hospital." Cece said smirking. Rocky hit Deuce's arm playfully and Deuce chuckled. "So, are you and Gunther boyfriend and girlfriend now?" Rocky asked curiously. "You got it" Cece answered and quickly pecked Gunther's cheek. They both blushed, and sat beside Rocky and Deuce. Gunther wrapped his arm around Cece, and Deuce did the same with Rocky. The girls blushed, and kissed their boyfriends, then the girls looked at eachother smiling thinking, "FINALLY!"

**What did you guys think? Please review!**

**The ending- not my best work :P **

**This is the last chapter! **

**Peace out! :D**


	5. Short Author's Note

Hey guys! This is just an author's note! ( short one at that :P)

I got a review asking for me to continue the story, and I think I might. But it may be a while since I got hit with writers block and I'm trying to come up with ideas to continue the story. But yeah, I'll be continuing if you guys want me to. What do you guys think? Should I continue or not? Let me know! :)

Stay awesome!

Peace! :D


	6. Another Author's Note

**Hey guys! I just finished the first chapter to the sequel of Love is Complicated! ****The Revenge: ****.net/s/7208864/1/The_Revenge**

**I hope you guys like it and if it sucks, I apologize, I've been really busy and the next chapter of the sequel will be much better :) Just wanted to let you guys know I started the sequel and the first chapter's done, so yeah...**

**Peace out! :) **


End file.
